


I wish i dreamt in the shape of your mouth

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry is sexiled, Frottage, M/M, Mardon is giving a helping hand, mention of Hartmon, mention of coldwave, mention of killergold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco’s boyfriend, Harltey, is staying over so Barry hunts down the next best thing, someones floor to sleep on, enter Mardon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish i dreamt in the shape of your mouth

Barry was slightly pissed. Okay, he was really pissed. He knew that Hartley was coming to visit, he just didn’t think that the visit would include staying the night and bed blocking Barry with a stupid sock on the door. He was tempted to cock block his roommate but even he wasn’t that big of a dick. That left two options, sleeping on the floor in the hallways that is cold, dirty and usually only used for ‘floor is lava,’ or asking for help. The help option is the best one. He would go to Iris but she was cram studying. Caitlin had Lisa over, Len had Mick and he really needed single friends. He could just go down to the common room, but that was effort he didn’t have. Maybe the RA would be awake, but the thought of pissing off Oliver or worse, waking him up, was something no man should face. So that left door knocking on those whose lights he could see. He knew some people and avoided the ones with the smells. Maybe he should just lie on the floor to see if he can see people awake. He was happy that Cisco was getting laid, just wasn’t happy that he was kicked out. Fucking Hartley. 

 

Sighing to himself, he jumped at the door opening and a guy that he recognized from around here staring at him. Barry tried to focus on not looking over his shirtless body, failing miserably. The guy just smirked at him, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

 

“Can I help you?” The guy did the same to Barry, looking him up and down.

 

“Ah, maybe, I don’t, my roommate, what?” He was surprised at the lack of word vomit that usually came. 

 

“Roommate?” The guys eyebrow raised.

 

“His boyfriend is over and I have been sexiled,” He slumped against the wall, this was at least better then sleeping on the floor.

 

“Ouch,” The guy pretended to wince.

 

“I was trying to find someone awake to maybe crash on their floor,” He whispered out, rambling bits of it in embarrassment. 

 

“You can crash on mine, though, its going to be cold, maybe you can snuggle in with me instead,” Barry thought that he dreamt the guy saying that, just staring at him, swallowing something dry in his throat.

 

“Or the floor?” the guy cocked his head to the side.

 

“No, I mean, sure, wait, ah, either is, um, fine,” He played with his hands.

 

“Come on in then,” He stood aside, letting Barry in first.

 

Barry took the small space in, one bed dorm room, tiny like his and Cisco’s, but enough. The floor was covered with notes and textbooks and the desk was the same. The only clean space was the bed. The bed that Barry was going to be sharing with a guy he didn’t even know. Normal Barry, really living that college life. Although, there was no hooking up. His cheeks blushing at the thought of being pinned to the bed by this guy, moaning out his name. 

 

“Usually I at least know a guys name before taking him to bed,” They guy laid down on his bed, looking like a French girl you would draw.

 

“Barry,” He coughed out.

 

“Mardon,” That’s how he knew him, Mardon ran with Lens crowd. 

 

“Cool,” He nodded, feeling Mardons hand tugging on his wrist, pulling him down on the bed. 

 

“So then Barry, you okay to sleep like this,” He turned to jump at the closeness of their faces.

 

“Fine,” He swallowed that hell in his throat.

 

“You normally sleep in your clothes or should we get you out of those?” Barry bit back the moan in his throat. Mardon running his hand over his leg.

 

“Out,” He managed to get out. Feeling Mardon move to straddle him, pulling off his Henley then shirt, leaving them both shirtless. Mardon helping him out of his jeans.

 

“Tired?” Mardon was still above him, Barrys hands were resting on his hips. Mardons were framing his face.

 

“Not overly,” Which was true, he was wide awake right now. 

 

“Want this?” Barry just nodded, any words dying out with Mardons mouth coaxing his open, his lips adding the right amount of pressure, Barrys grip on his hips tightening as he pulled Mardon down. 

 

Mardons hand moving to run through Barrys hair, their mouths working against each other, Barry felt hot. In the winter the rooms were often coolish, his body mixing the temperature of the room with the fast moving pace between them. Mardons tongue slipped into Barrys mouth, Barry just moaning at the feel, the taste, the suffocation of Mardon that he was happy to drown in. His hips bucking against Mardons, rolling them over until he was on top. His hand tracing up Mardons chest, his thumb teasing over his nipple as their hips rocked together. Mardon making work of his neck, both groaning at the pressure that was slowly building. Mardon alternating between sucking and biting, Barry flicking and pinching both nipples, Mardons head rolling back onto the pillow. Barry moving his hand down lower, their mouths meeting in the middle, both moaning at Barry moving his hand over both of them, rubbing against Mardon while his hand moved slowly over them.

 

“Fuck, faster,” Mardon sounded close, Barry was the same, needing this. It was a tension release, taking the pressure off from studying, from work, from university. His body was shaking, Mardon mouthing back at his neck, both of them up straight, Barry in Mardons lap, his hips helping build that closeness for release. Mardon biting down, his words hitting Barrys skin as he came, Barry following after. Both breathing against the other, Mardon kissing Barry, lighter, softer, sweeter then before. Barry grinning into it, pushing Mardon down, both curling around the other. Mardon reaching out for something, Barry feeling himself being cleaned up. 

 

“Remind me to buy breakfast in the morning,” Mardon whispered into his temple, wrapping them both in the blanket. 

 

“It’s a date,” He just grinned.


End file.
